She's My Lily-inona (The Mistletoe)
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Mistletoe outside on the porch between two people. One-Shot (Lily x Carlitos, something that has not been done before) MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR :)


**_December_** ** _24, 2018_** :

Twas the night before Christmas. In the street of 1216, Franklin Avenue was a house, it was, unusually, not snowing out despite being the night before Christmas, but it _was_ very cold out, like thirty degrees outside. Twas realistic than having snow the minute winter hits the area. Nature has to take its time before pooping out its white diarrhea everywhere except the warmth areas of the world.

In this house, outside was a girl thirteen years of age, wearing lavender earmuffs, lavender hoodie, lavender scarf, lavender mittens, lavender pants that are the design of yoga pants, and lavender boots. She was wearing a wore a lavender scrunchy to keep a tuft of hair up on the back of her creamy toned blonde hair.

She was Lily Loud, sitting down on the porch of her house, she had an accident earlier, an accident with one of the cutest boys she'd ever met.

Carlitos Casagrande was not any boys... Or girl, she ever dated. Well, they weren't dating, in other words, they'd be cousins in law due to either Lori and Bobby or Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, but do they care? No, they _don't_ care, forget the law, if they want to um date then they can. They still weren't dating though, in fact, they haven't even kissed... Yet. But yet he's so... Dreamy, that red straight hair, those two front teeth, looked silly with those big thick eyebrows, he was generous and joyful, and he was cute when he mimicked people.

But just earlier, he accidentally spilled a cup of soda on her, she had to waste thirty minutes of her life, taking a shower. Lily was a little bit miffed about it so she didn't want to talk to him at the moment, and that's why she was outside grazing the stars in the night sky. But however, she was out long enough to think about it and forgive him for this simple mistake.

But just as she stood up from the porch steps, she heard the front door behind her open, she turn around and think of the devil, there he was, wearing that white hoodie and red pants and black boots. He closed the door.

"Um hi..." Carlitos simply said

"Hi..." Lily simply said

Then there was an awkward silence between the two, it was too awkward that both were blushing like mad, so twas time to break the silence.

"Sooo..."

"*sigh* You know I'm here because I'm sorry Lily."

"Yeah I get that and it was just one mistake, mistakes happen all the time, although you spilled it on my best vest."

"But all your vest's are the same."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"You know... Since we're outside... Alone, I was thinking of something that comes from this holiday."

"What are you going to pull a mistletoe out of nowhere an-"

Lily stopped talking once she sees the speak of the devil item above betwixt her and Carlitos, the appetency to kiss could not be resisted so, Carlitos had his hands around Lily's waist and she had her arms around his neck, she leaned towards him and he did the same, both had planted kisses on each other's lips. Carlitos felt himself feel all giddy again while the butterflies in his chest stirred. Lily felt the same way, was those jitters when you love someone.

After a long few seconds, they pulled away but still held on to each other, she rested her head on his chest. Hum Hallelujah, now they made it official, even if it was just a mistletoe that happened to be there that ignited the fire to their new relationship, to Carlitos she was beautiful but she was nice, caring, and... She was just great. He liked how she always trying to keep a positive attitude. How even when she does something weird, she does it with confidence. He loved how she gave people support. To her Carlitos was handsome and very nice to her, even in a bad mood she knew very well he'd never be mean to her, she loved how he loves her for her character and not just her looks.

They were slow dancing, it was sloppy but felt perfect to them, it wasn't a crime and was a nice moment between them, nothing could ever ruin it. It was a teenage vow on a front door porch, til something happens due them part. It was love but they weren't certain if it _was_ true love but it was love.

All it happened by a mistletoe.

 **Well my first romance one-shot, I'd like to know your thoughts.**


End file.
